Reborn
by justinemusic
Summary: A mother's love is the most powerful thing in the world.
"Sweeney!"

Nellie yelled her husband's name, stopping in her tracks as she felt a sudden lurch in her stomach. She almost fell to her knees from the abrupt, sharp pain, and had to hold onto the kitchen counter for support. Nellie Lovett had been pregnant for some time now, and she and Sweeney were expecting the arrival of their long awaited child. They both suspected that it would be soon, but they hadn't thought that it would be quite as soon as this.

 _Perhaps it's a false alarm_ , Nellie thought.

 _Right?_

Almost immediately after, Nellie felt another stabbing twinge within her core, and this time the sensation was so overtaking that she fell to her feet. She yelled for her husband again.

"Sweeney!"

Sweeney was sitting in his parlor sharpening his razors when he heard the calling yelp of his wife. It wasn't uncommon for Sweeney and Nellie to shout for each other around their home, so Sweeney stayed put as he responded to her call.

"Yes?" he shouted. There was no response.

Sweeney was completely aware of his wife's pregnancy. After all, he had pleasurably partaken in the act, which resulted in Nellie's current state. The memory brought a smug look to Sweeney's face. They had engaged in coupling several times before, but none were as great or as exhilarating as the night when Nellie finally said,

"I want to try for a child."

"What?"

Sweeney was a opposed to the idea at first, considering that he was not very good with children. He had obviously lost favor with Toby, not to mention his first fail at childcare with his firstborn daughter, Johanna. He didn't want to put another child's life into his hands, hands which would carelessly allow the life to fall, no matter how hard Sweeney would try.

 _Just like Johanna._

"Absolutely not," Sweeney had replied.

Nellie was not going to take "no" for an answer. This was something she was extremely passionate about. She wanted a child more than anything, and since she was gradually getting older, she was willing to do whatever it took to get her way. She begged and pleaded. It got to the point where Nellie had to engage in dirty talk with Sweeney and behave suggestively in order to persuade him to agree. Of course, seeing that Nellie was presently pregnant, Sweeney gave in to Nellie's manipulations.

"Nellie!" Sweeney yelled out to his wife again. Still no response.

Worried that something may have happened to her, Sweeney burst into a panicked run down the stairs and into the kitchen where Nellie lied, helpless.

"Sweeney," Nellie said. "The baby's coming."

Sweeney just stared at his wife in shock. The baby wasn't due for 3 more months! He had pictured himself in a completely different situation when he planned for the baby's arrival. Put on the spot, he immediately picked Nellie up from the floor and carried her to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and quickly ran to go get their midwife, who had been living with them ever since Nellie reached her fifth month of pregnancy. He led the midwife to the room, just in time to hear Nellie cry out in pain.

"My! It's an early bloomer, this one," the midwife said. "Alright now, Mrs. Lovett. Off with your stockings and knickers."

With Sweeney's help, they removed Nellie's shoes and undergarments. The midwife prepped for the birth and instructed Nellie to spread her legs and bend her knees.

"Sir," the midwife said to Sweeney, "if you would be so kind as to give your wife some privacy during this process, that would be very much appreciated."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sweeney sternly replied, walking over to his wife and kneeling by her side.

"But sir — "

"I'm staying."

The midwife stopped protesting after that.

"Ok, Mrs. Lovett, give me your hardest push."

Sweeney held Nellie's hand as she pushed and screamed in agony.

"Good! That was very good, dear. Alright, push!"

Nellie cried out again as she willed herself to give another strong push.

"Sweeney..." Nellie whimpered. "I-it hurts..."

"I know, I know, Nell," Sweeney whispered. "It'll pass. Please hold on."

He began tenderly kissing her forehead and softly speaking to her to help distract her from the pain.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, don't you know that?" Sweeney said. "Our child is going to love having a mother like you." Sweeney was relieved to see Nellie's mouth twitch ever so slightly into a smile after she heard what he had said.

"Almost done, dear," said the midwife. "Push!"

Nellie's cry reverberated through the room as she used what was left of her strength to push. Beads of sweat formed on Nellie's forehead from exhaustion and tears streaked down her cheeks from the pain. Sweeney once again tried to relax his wife by kissing her lovingly and whispering sweet nothings here and there.

"Look, Nellie. Our child is almost here. Can you believe it?"

"I can't really 'look' at the moment, love," Nellie replied. "I'm far too busy _trying to get this bloody thing out of me_!"

Sweeney just continued kissing her forehead.

"I see his head! One last push, dear. Give it your all!"

Nellie screamed yet again, only this time her screams were followed by a string of obscenities that would've made a sailor faint. Sweeney stared at his wife in utter disbelief, his mouth agape. Sweeney was clearly taken by surprise.

After what seemed like forever, Sweeney and Nellie's child finally arrived.

"It's a girl!" the midwife announced. "And she's a quiet one, at that. Didn't cry a single bit."

The midwife brought the baby over to a corner to check it's vital signs. Sweeney grew concerned as he saw the midwife's originally bright smile fade into a frown. That frown followed her as she brought the baby over to Sweeney and laid it in his arms.

"I think it's best if you broke the news," she whispered. She said nothing after that. She simply gathered some of her things and walked out of the room. She left Sweeney to figure out the rest for himself.

Sweeney just looked at the midwife as she exited the room, a confused expression on his face. He then looked down at his child, who was lying completely still in his arms. He brought a finger up to his daughter's nose.

He felt no breath.

Growing worried, he placed two fingers on top of the baby's heart.

He felt no pulse.

For a moment he thought his heart has stopped as well.

Sweeney now understood what the midwife was asking him to do: he had to tell his wife that their child didn't make it. But he couldn't possibly tell her that. He couldn't break her heart, not after how much she's wanted a child and how long she's waited. He just couldn't.

"Is something wrong?" Nellie asked.

But he had to.

He turned to face Nellie.

"Nellie...I'm sorry but — "

"What? You're sorry, what?" Nellie grew increasingly concerned.

"...our child didn't make it."

There was a moment of silence, until Nellie's voice broke the ice.

"What?"

"Our child didn't — "

"No!" Nellie shouted. "That's not true! Let me see my baby, I'll prove it to you!"

"But Nellie — "

"Let. Me. Hold. Her."

Nellie got a hold of the baby before Sweeney was able to protest again. She kissed her baby the moment she was in her grasp.

"Hello, darling," she whispered in a sing song voice. "Welcome to the world. I'm your mummy. I've waited so long to meet you."

There was silence as Nellie paused.

"You know that other person who held you? That's your daddy. You have no idea how much we both love you."

Another moment of silence.

"I hope it was nice in there during those 6 months. I hope you had a nice little nap. But now it's time to wake up, love. Come on, wake up." Nellie lightly tapped the baby's cheek.

There was no response.

"I know you're probably tired and all, but mummy and daddy really want to see you. Come on, wake up. Wake up!"

The baby remained limp.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she pleaded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Nellie held her stillborn child as close as she could; she was not willing to let go. She began sobbing hysterically.

"It's all my fault!" she cried. "I should've known this wouldn't have worked. Perhaps I'm just not meant to have a child!"

Sweeney sat on the side of the bed by Nellie. He rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek. As much as he fought to hold it back, tears began streaming down his face as well as he grieved over the loss of his child. He immediately wiped them away, not wanting Nellie to witness him in such a vulnerable state.

"I love you, my child," Nellie whispered, as her sobs began to slow down. She kissed her baby one last time. Just as she was about to give the baby back to Sweeney the strangest thing occurred.

The baby coughed.

Nellie and Sweeney looked at each other in disbelief. Nellie gently patted the baby's back, and it coughed again, only this time did the coughing continue. The baby coughed and choked on the air until it finally was able to breathe.

"Sweeney," Nellie breathed. She was in such shock and awe that she was hardly able to speak. "Do you think.."

Sweeney was just as speechless as Nellie was. All he could do was stare at his child with such a hopeful expression that it almost seemed out of place on his face.

Nellie held the baby against her bosom. She felt a slight thump thump thump emitting from the baby's chest as she cradled it. Silence and anticipation filled the air as several minutes passed. Sweeney and Nellie were soon greeted with a sound they never thought they'd find so beautiful.

 _A baby's cry._

Nellie's eyes welled up yet again as she gazed down at her child, whose face contorted as it wailed. She grinned at the little human in her arms, kissing it as tears of joy flooded her face.

"Well I'll be damned," Sweeney exclaimed. "Looks like your love willed it back to life."

"D'you really think so?" Nellie asked.

Sweeney captured his wife's lips in a long, loving kiss. "Positive," he responded. "So, what shall her name be?"

"Renee."

"Because it means 'reborn' in French?"

"No. I just like the name. Although, that does seem to fit the situation perfectly, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does, Nell."

Nellie found a nearby blanket and swaddled her daughter. The crying soon died down and the baby looked up at her mother with big, doey eyes as she began sucking her thumb.

"She has your eyes," Sweeney commented. All Nellie did was smile in response.

"Welcome to the world, Renee."


End file.
